


The Red-eyed daughter

by AcapellaSampler



Series: The Red-eyed daughter [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child abduction/illegal adoption, Cult activities, Hidden cannibalism, Multi, Murder, OCxCanon ships, Other, cover-ups, sally face spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcapellaSampler/pseuds/AcapellaSampler
Summary: A devote member of the cult the 'Devourers of God' had a brilliant idea after the birth of his daughter, 'what if we raise her to be the ideal host for the Red-eyed demon?' but can the cult actually pull it off?
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Series: The Red-eyed daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A plan in motion

Arthur Craymore had been a highly devoted member of the Devourers of God when his wife grew pregnant giving the cultist a brilliant idea, once his wife was asleep he carefully took his 4-hour old daughter to the afternoons cult meeting to tell Kenneth of his idea while the baby slept.

"Arthur, what're you doing here?" Kenneth asked his council member,  
"didn't Mariah just have the baby?" he questioned as the blonde knelt before him.

"Sir I had a brilliant idea strike me after the baby was born," Arthur told his leader revealing the baby who was thankfully still asleep,  
"let's groom Lillith to be the ideal vessel for the Red-eyed demon, we can raise him as the previous generations did with Terrence raising him to be a gate for the endless one" he suggested watching Kenneth approach and caress the baby's black hair.

"You and Mariah would willingly give up your firstborn for the cause?" Kenneth asked watching in shock as Arthur simply nestled the baby into his arms where she woke up and dor green eyes took him in before she smiled,  
"This child is destined for greatness" he announced softly before looking up hearing footsteps approach.

"Arthur?! Where the hell is the baby?" from the darkness Mariah Craymore emerged still wearing a nightgown and slippers,  
"what the fuck convinced you to bring her down here?" she demanded.

"I'm giving her over to a greater power" Arthur beamed proudly,  
"bestowing the greatest honor upon her, she'll be the catalyst for the Red-eyed demon to enter our realm and be all-powerful." he looked at his wife noting the scowl.  
"Mariah my love we should be proud," he told her,  
"Lillith is helping the cults cause" he reached over to stroke his wife's cheek only for her to smack his hand away.

"Kenneth you give me my daughter" Mariah demanded,  
"My husband's gone 'round the bend if he thinks you're using her in anything cult-related" she was gentle but strong as she took her daughter from her leader glaring Hellfire at Arthur as she passed him.

Arthur looked sheepishly from his enraged wife to his leader,  
"Do-Don't worry sir I'll change her mind" he reassured his leader.

"I know you will Arthur," Kenneth told him,  
"cause if you can't, you'll have to kill her" he stated bluntly stunning everybody in the room.

"K-Kenneth I-I couldn't possibly kill Mariah" Arthur choked out,  
"I'll change her mind one way or another" he promised before running after his wife.

"Sir do you seriously expect Arthur to kill Mariah if he can't get her to follow through?" a nearby member asked Kenneth,  
"that's his childhood sweetheart," she said softly.

"I was not using that threat lightly Abigail," Kenneth told her,  
"The idea is brilliant but it will never work if her mother is a helicopter parent her entire life" he explained rubbing his face.  
"Emilie is going to wake up soon" he sighed softly,  
"I'm going home" he shed his cloak and mask then took the tunnel that leads to the office in his house and went into the master bedroom where he checked his newborn son smiling at the sleeping baby before joining his wife burying his face in her black hair to savor the time before she woke up.

Emilie Phelps hummed softly feeling her husband's strong arm drape over her holding her close, she was used to her husband coming home late but knew he'd still help her at the drop of a hat if she needed him. She gave a soft groan hearing Travis whine from his bassinet, moving carefully she got out of Kenneth's embrace to pick up the baby and taking their son to the living room to nurse him.

Meanwhile, the Craymore's weren't having as peaceful of a morning,  
"Mariah my sweet please you have to understand where I'm coming from...Kenneth isn't going to give up on this and we can't afford to run" he caught her wrist as she worked on packing a suitcase.

"You can stay here for all I care Arthur but I'm taking the baby to my mother's house in Jersey" Mariah snapped wrenching her arm free and grabbing more of her clothes,  
"you'll never see me out Lillith again" 

Arthur felt his heart start racing at the thought of what could happen if Mariah left, without fully thinking he grabbed his revolver from the dresser killing his wife with a loud pop that woke the baby and had her crying in seconds. Through his tears Arthur rocked Lillith to sleep and tucked her back in, he numbly wrote out a suicide letter begging Kenneth to raise the baby like his own and another note without mention of the baby, before writing his daughter a letter to open on her 18th birthday explaining everything and apologizing to her.

"Grow up happy Lillith" Arthur pleaded of his daughter as he called Angus Tucker knowing he was the most likely to be awake,  
"call Phelps and tell him...he's got his catalyst" he croaked out before putting the barrel of the revolver in his mouth and pulling the trigger to join his wife renewing the baby's cries.

"Craymore?!" Angus crowed hearing the gunshot followed by the baby crying, acting quickly he hung up and called Kenneth's house apologizing profusely to Emilie for calling so early.  
"I'm so sorry for calling so early and upsetting your little boy but I need to talk to Kenneth" Angus apologized again as she calmed her son,  
"it's an emergency" he explained listening to her quickly wake up Kenneth and hand him the phone.

"Angus, what's the emergency?" Kenneth groaned rubbing his face after only 2 hours of sleep,  
"spit it out" he growled.

"The Craymore's are dead" Angus stated bluntly,  
"We have our catalyst though but she's still at their house I'd hurry" he announced hearing the line go dead.

"What's wrong Ken?" Emilie asked her husband as he rushed out of their bedroom still in his sleep clothes pulling on his house robe,  
"Ken you're scaring me," she said softly making him slow to a stop as he grabbed his keys.

"An old friend of mine just shot his wife and is considering killing himself" Ken choked out,  
"I'm going to go talk him out of it stay here with Travis keep the phone close" he kissed his wife on the lips and his son on the forehead before going out to the car and rushing to the Craymore's house.

Most of the lights in the Craymore home were on and just by looking around Kenneth could tell that Mariah had tried to pack and intended to run with the baby, the preacher did the sign of the cross upon finding the young couple dead in the master bedroom and the crying infant in her bassinet with a letter and 2 suicide notes one of which he pocketed with the letter.

Kenneth picked the baby up bouncing and rocking her until she stopped crying, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called 911.  
"This is Kenneth Phelps, I-I'd like to report a murder-suicide at the Craymore house," he said his voice full of pain and remorse,  
"a friend of mine got a call from a very distressed Arthur and h-he heard a gunshot then called me because his car has a flat...there's a note. I know Jones works tonight he knows the address" 

"S-stay where you are father Phelps," the officer told Kenneth,  
"Jones is on the way, I'll be staying on the line with you," he told him.

"I didn't touch anything but the front doorknobs," Kenneth told the officer as he silently paced bouncing the baby, he knew Gabriel Jones from the cult he was their man on the inside for shit like this. He looked up hearing the sirens and closed his phone when Gabriel called out, bastard was fast.

"The sick bastard did it?" Gabriel's voice asked as he entered the Craymore's house,  
"Sir we should remove as much evidence of the baby as we can before I call for the medical examiner," he said softly.

"Good thinking Jones, we'll load it into my car nobody will question it" Kenneth praised him helping him pack all diapers and supplies into the diaper bag which was then put in the car, he nestled the now sleeping baby into Travis' car seat and covered her with a blanket so they could load everything without her being spotted then they merely waited for the medical examiner.

"Sure was smart of him to leave two notes," Gabriel said softly as he wrote the statement he and Kenneth agreed on,  
"what're we going to say about Lillith?" he asked.

"According to her birth certificate her middle name is Vanessa, I'll have our friend in the hospital print up a new one changing the two around and making her out to be Travis' twin sister" Kenneth shrugged looking at the car seat,  
"Emilie had been hoping we'd have a daughter so hopefully she'll be willing to lie to the masses and claim her," he said looking up as the Medical examiner pulled up and let him leave once he'd given them his statement that they were both dead when he arrived and reassurance that he'd touched nothing.  
"Ken?" Emilie answered the house phone on the first ring and was heartbroken to hear her husbands defeated tone as he admitted that his friend was dead when he arrived but what shocked her was his next statement,  
"He asked us to what?" she asked him.

"He wants us to raise his daughter as our own Em like publicly claim she's ours," Kenneth told his wife as he pulled up to the house and entered holding the car seat after ending the call,  
"I couldn't let her end up in the foster system," he said sheepishly showing his wife the baby girl that could easily pass as hers.

"My god Ken she's gotta be only a day old" Emilie gasped,  
"you want to tell all of Nockfell that I had twins and she's ours? Ken, she looks nothing like Travis" she pointed out.

"They could be fraternal twins" Kenneth suggested carefully removing the baby who woke up and looked at both of them with her bright green eyes,  
"she looks so much like you it's scary" he chuckled softly watching his wife take the baby girl into her arms where the baby positively beamed and he knew she'd caved.

"So what's our daughter's name?" Emilie asked with a loving defeated smile as she nursed the baby,  
"she's so small" she whispered.

"Vanessa," Kenneth told his wife pouring himself a mug of coffee,  
"Vanessa Lillith Phelps, I've got a friend at the hospital that'll edit our information and add her he'll mail us a certificate" he drank half the mug black then kissed his wife.

"I've always loved the name Vanessa" Emilie melted rubbing the baby's cheek as she finished nursing,  
"I think I'll call her Nessie for short" she smiled delicately burping the baby before laying her in the bassinet once Kenneth had taken Travis out.

"Arthur left me Vanessa's belongings so we won't need to buy anything," Kenneth told his wife letting her nurse Travis while he went to the car and slowly unloaded the baby's supplies setting them up in the nursery but leaving the bassinet with his wife,  
"luckily this room had plenty of free space for a second crib," he said to himself as he finished setting up the white and pink crib and returned to his family.

"I'm so sorry about the Craymore's Ken" Emilie apologized kissing her husband when he sat beside her,  
"I can't believe he'd do something like this" at least he thought of Vanessa," she said softly looking at the sleeping baby.

"I just wish I could've helped him," Kenneth said softly,  
"you sit here with the twins and I'll make breakfast" he smiled going to the kitchen to make eggs and bacon for his wife.

The next day while his wife slept Kenneth called the cult member he had stationed at the hospital and had him edit his wife's pregnancy information to have it be twins explaining that he was now raising the Craymore child as his own and claiming she was Travis' twin, naturally it was done quickly and a birth certificate was delivered.

The young couple enjoyed the few days Kenneth had off to bond with each other and the twins before he'd have to return to his holy duties, due to his desire to keep his wife safe Kenneth never told her about the cult so he'd taken to attending meetings with a monitor or outright bringing Vanessa to get her used to seeing the cult members.

"I can't believe he killed her," Abigail Packerton said sadly as she cradled the baby,  
"and then to shoot himself that poor couple" she dried her eyes as Kenneth took the baby back.

"He made his choice" Kenneth stated rocking his daughter,  
"she'd clearly tried running so he did what he had to for the cause" he rubbed the baby's cheek when she yawned which was his cue to end the meeting and take her home.

"Be sure to let me know when she's on solids Kenneth" Abigail told her leader,  
"I've gotten the hang of masking the taste even Terrence thinks it's bologna" she returned to Addison apartments for the night.


	2. A bit of a rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the older council members lights a fire under Kenneth's ass things get drastic and good people get hurt

The Phelps twins grew up happily together in the family's home, Kenneth and Emilie were happy with their little family. Behind his wife's back Kenneth would feed their daughter human flesh that Mrs. Packerton made to resemble and even taste similar to bologna while Travis ate actual bologna at lunch, the twins attended church and Sunday school and were model children that the community knew upon sight.

Now the twins were 7 nearly 8 and often if they weren't at home or church Emilie had them at the park tiring them out, she and the twins became a fixture at the local park and she'd made friends with other mothers from town.

Today was one of those days where she took the twins to the park while Kenneth was tidying up the house when his cell rang,  
"what do you want Jacobs?" he growled out as he washed the dishes from breakfast.

"Having fun playing house Phelps?" jeered the voice of council member Eric Jacobs,  
"I see your wife has the catalyst at the park again," the blonde told his leader from his hidden location in the woods.

"The hell are you doing stalking my family?" Kenneth growled out,  
"the twins had too much energy so she's tiring them out" he defended.

"I know we're supposed to raise her to be possessed by the demon but Phelps..." Jacobs stepped farther into the forest to avoid being seen,  
"you're both getting too attached to her," he told him returning to the hiking trail.

"She's 7-years-old Jacobs her body couldn't possibly handle a demonic possession yet" Kenneth crowed,  
"I'm going to wait until she's at least 10-year-old," he told the elder.

"Phelps that's time wasted!" Jacobs crowed,  
"you need to get her prepared sooner! The child from that prophecy is out there we need to act fast" he growled out.

Kenneth ground his teeth together knowing his elder was right but he didn't want to start things too early for Vanessa and risk her dying,  
"... What if we find and kill the child of abomination?" he spat out.

"We don't even know who the child is Kenneth!" Jacobs roared,  
"Are you insinuating we just take out a collection of 8-year-olds?" he demanded.

"If it lets us push back our plans for a few years" Kenneth growled out before hearing his wife pull up,  
"it's time to put the twins down we'll discuss this more tonight" he hung up and quickly finished with the dish he'd been continually washing to work on more while his wife returned with the twins who ran in and hugged his legs nearly knocking him down.

"Kids let your daddy finish what he's doing then we can both tuck you in" Emilie chuckled embracing her husband from behind kissing him,  
"thank you for handling the dishes love" she smiled at him before shooing twins off to their room listening to them giggle the whole way.

Little Vanessa giggled softly putting on her pj's by herself while her twin needed help,  
"all done" she cheered raising tiny chunky arms to be picked up.

"Look at you, our big girl" Kenneth smiled scooping the girl up and hugging her,  
"Alright you two, have a good nap while your mama and I plan lunch" he tucked them into Travis's bed like every nap then left with his wife following.

"I love them so much" Emilie sighed dreamily as she and her husband sat down on the couch in the living room,  
"I love you" she kissed her husband laying against his side with her head on his chest.

"I love you too" Kenneth smiled at his wife kissing her forehead,  
"I hate having to do this but I'm going to need to do a bit of traveling soon" he sighed hugging his wife petting her Black hair from her face.

Emilie's face fell softly before she simply relaxed hugging his arm,  
"I understand love, you're one of the best preachers in the area of course you'd be needed" she reassured him kissing him as she rubbed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding my love" Kenneth smiled at his wife as they enjoyed some peace and quiet while the kids napped,  
"I'll be sure to call every day and send beautiful photos" he offered kissing her.

"We'll be waiting with bated breath" Emilie giggled softly,  
"be sure you stay at a hotel that you can accept mail at so we can write to you" she reminded him as she checked the time.

"Of course my love" Kenneth smiled,  
"and don't forget Abigail and Eric are a phone call away" he reassured her.

After two hours Emilie went to wake up the twins while Kenneth made the kids lunch in the kitchen, the blonde looked up from cutting the sandwiches to a symphony of giggles and his wife making the cheesiest monster sounds.

Vanessa and Travis giggled hugging their mommy's legs as she playfully stomped in slow motion making silly monster noises while looming over them like she was going to snatch them up, they looked up at their daddy beaming little gapped tooth smiles showing off the gaps from lost baby teeth.

"Look who's awake" Emilie smiled at her husband as she picked up the twins cradling them as they hugged her,  
"they were sitting there just waiting for me" she laughed as Kenneth hugged them and took Vanessa so the twins could wash their hands.

Vanessa giggled up at her daddy as he held her while she washed her hands,  
"What're we havin' for lunch daddy?" she asked curiously as her little feet dangled in the air while she toweled off her hands.

"I made you some fried bologna sandwiches" Kenneth smiled down at his daughter as he sat her down on her booster seat,  
"I knew you kids would like that" he chuckled as both kids cheered and Travis with clean hands was sat down on his booster seat where they were given their sandwiches cut the way they preferred.

When July rolled around Kenneth had a flight scheduled for the 8th that way he could still celebrate the 4th of July with his wife and children before going off on his 'business trip' out of state, the family had a beautiful cook-out at Phelps ministry with the public on the 4th and there would be a big fireworks show after sundown.

The twins were over the moon about the cook-out playing with other children and each other in the woods around the church before returning to the church as the sun started to set meaning it was nearly time to enjoy the fireworks show,  
"Travis c'mon, it's time to see fireworks" Vanessa coaxed her brother as he spotted a butterfly and stopped to look at it.

Travis perked up hearing his sister egg him on then heard their mom call out their names, hearing their mom's call he picked up the pace and the twins raced to the church hand in hand where she picked them up and carried them back to the cookout.

"Don't wander off so far my angels" Emilie smiled at the twins as she carried them to her husband who hugged them,  
"it's almost time to start the fireworks and you two need dinner," she told them setting them down to prepare them plates with a hotdog and some chips each giving them their dinners and a can of Soda each something they only got on weekends or special occasions.

The twins thanked their mom then sat at a little picnic table and tucked into their dinner before the first whistle of a firework went off and they craned their necks to watch the display while they ate, every bright burst of light and each powerful explosion reflected in the twin's eyes. Shortly after the finale the twins eventually nodded off at their little picnic table, they were side by side fast asleep arms being used as pillows before their parents decided after a few photos that it was time to leave.

On the morning of July 8th, Emilie helped her husband load his suitcase and the twins into the car so she could drop him off at the airport and the twins could say goodbye, the trio escorted Kenneth to his gate.

Naturally, the twins were teary-eyed like they did every time he had to travel, they gave him a big hug and got a kiss on the head before he kissed his wife and boarded the plane.

"Come along my angels" Emilie knelt to pick up the twins who gently latched onto her,  
"I'll get us some McDonald's on the way home" she offered as she carried her children to the car where she buckled them in kissing their cheeks.

The twins dried their eyes and gave soft little nods,  
"okay mama," they said quietly as she drove them home.

"Don't worry my sweets, we'll get to call him every night before bedtime" Emilie reassured her children as she drove them back to Nockfell, she stopped by a McDonald's getting the twins their favorite breakfast meals then continued the drive home where the trio ate and eventually went back to sleep in the couple's bed together.

During the rest of July and early August, Eric Jacobs and Abigail Packerton made sure to visit the Phelps trio even offering meals and baked goods, the biggest help they provided was that they'd often babysit the twins so Emilie could either relax or go out and have private time.

The twins loved the visits throughout the two months, Mrs. Packerton always brought puzzles or toys and Mr. Jacobs always brought baked goods.

Today Mrs. Packerton had taken the twins to the park while Emilie got some extra sleep and Mr. Jacob's was nice enough to tidy up the house and he made some baked goods for the woman of the house and toddlers upon their return, the kids eventually grew tired and ready to go home.

Abigail smiled sweetly loading the twins into their little wagon and gently wheeled them back home,  
"little cuties got all tuckered out" she greeted Jacobs as she returned with the now sleeping twins cuddling each other in the wagon.

"We can give them lunch later than" Jacobs explained as he watched her carry them to their bedroom tucking them in and returning empty-handed,  
"Abigail I'm worried that letting Phelps be the one to raise her may have been the wrong idea" he rubbed his face.

"What did you mean Eric?" Abigail asked him curiously,  
"he's the leader and one of the only married members it made sense" she justified.

"Abigail the child of abomination is growing older every day and he wants to wait until she turns 10 to perform the ritual" Jacobs informed her,  
"We don't have that kind of time, earlier this month I lit a fire under his ass, and do you want to know his solution?" he growled.

"D-do I?" Abigail asked concerned, she bit her lower-lip anxiously as he took a deep breath.

"He's gone off to basically slaughter a handful of children in hopes one of them is the children of abomination," Jacobs told his fellow cultist,   
"All this so he can keep raising the catalyst with his wife" he groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He's going off to slaughter children?" Abigail gasped covering her mouth with both hands in shock,  
"Eric how could you let him leave and do this?" she accosted him.

"He needs to stop dragging his feet" Jacobs snarled out scratching his head,  
"It was his idea and I couldn't think of anything else unless you want to try taking the child or taking out his wife I'm open to ideas Abigail" he snapped quietly.

Abigail reeled at the suggestion of taking the child then nearly fainted when he threw out the idea of outright killing Emilie,  
"Eric, I want us to achieve our goal too but more death is not the answer" she scorned him.

"What else is there Abigail?" Jacobs demanded,  
"either he has to lose the child so she can get possessed earlier or lose his wife and realizes I'm not fucking around," he told her his eyebrows knitting together.

Abigail's heart broke at the thought of ripping Vanessa out of the only home she'd known for 7 nearly 8 years,  
"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out, I've got papers to grade at my apartment" she got up and went home.

Jacobs watched her leave then called the member of the cult that Kenneth had in the hospital,  
"Cedric I need your help, I...I need help killing somebody without leaving any form of a trace" he told the Red-head on the other end of the line.

"You what?" Cedric Sawyer crowed currently making himself a sandwich at home,  
"what the hell Jacobs?!" 

"Relax Cedric it's for the cult," Jacobs told the Red-head listening to that surprisingly calm him down,  
"it's...messed up considering who I'm killing but it's for the cult for our cause" he clarified.

"Who's the target?" Cedric asked curiously,  
"I don't know if I want to just tell you without knowing"

"...Emilie," Jacobs told him before launching into his explanation,  
"you see...with Emilie dead Kenneth will stop dragging his feet about taking action with the plan, Emilie is in the way" 

"You seriously plan to kill Kenneth's wife?" Cedric accosted his council member before hearing that it was for the cause,  
"...an...an air embolism would do the trick," he said quietly despite living alone.

Meanwhile, across the various states, Kenneth was busy taking out a wave of 7 to 8-year-olds that he had an inkling might be the child of abomination from old Citlali's prophecy, it was August 16th of 1984 and he was missing his wife and the twins so this would have to be his last one.

"Sal?" the melodic voice of this child's mother broke the quiet afternoon air,  
"Sally, where are you?" she looked for her child from her spot on their picnic blanket luring the child back to her.

A little boy about Vanessa and Travis' age with Blue hair eagerly approached the blonde that painfully reminded Kenneth of his ebony-haired wife, birds scattered from his approach many dropping sky blue feathers.

"Don't wander so far, sweetie." the young mother, she looked at her son as he bounced eagerly on his toes.

"I wanna see the doggy, mom." the boy told his mother having been hearing the recording Kenneth had been playing,  
"Can't you hear him?" he asked her.

"Why Don't you wait until your father gets here, okay?" the mother suggested sweetly,  
"He should be here any minute now," she told him in an attempt to make him settle down.

"But, I really wanna see it." the child insisted,  
"Please? Please, can I go pet the doggy?" he fixed his mother with pleading electric blue eyes and lightly protruding lower lip.

"Oh, alright, Sal. Just give me a second to get my purse." the mother laughed unable to say no to such a cute face,  
"Then we can go together." she smiled at her little boy.

"Yay!" Sal giggled happy to have persuaded his mother,  
"I'll wait over there, by the trees." he smiled happily jogging into the woods towards the barking.

"Don't wander so far, Sally." the mother called after her son, she abandoned her purse to pursue her only child.

" _C'mon boy, just a little closer,"_ Kenneth thought to himself loading and cocking his shotgun after drawing his hood and mask on, he winced seeing the mother react to the sound and hug her son burying his face in her stomach to hide him probably thinking a hunter might be near.

"I was only after the boy" Kenneth whispered sadly as he fired taking the mother out with her son, he didn't waste any time fleeing immediately after hearing a car door slam shut and a man's voice call out the name Diane with nothing but anguish in his tone.

"Diane?! Sal?!" the boy's father arrived after the shot had been fired and rushed to his wife and son,  
"oh god! Please no!" he begged through his tears before realizing by some kind of miracle his son had survived.

Kenneth listened to the wails of ambulance and cop cars as he returned to his motel room and packed for the flight home tomorrow morning, he fully dismantled the shotgun and cased it before it was buried in his suitcase to be checked into the plane rather than taken as a carry-on.

While Kenneth would get to go home to his wife and children, the man from the picnic was saying goodbye to his beloved Diane, and little Sal was in emergency surgery.

Kenneth boarded his flight home the next morning in New York and fished his wallet from his pocket looking at the photo of his wife and the twins from 4th of July,  
"I'm on my way" he smiled putting his wallet away and getting some much-needed sleep in during the flight knowing he'd arrive just after nap time.

Back in Nockfell the twins woke up from their nap and looked around expectantly for their mom who always greeted them after naptime, after a few minutes of waiting the house phone startled the two by ringing so Travis went to see about waking their mom while Vanessa answered the phone.

"Em? Where are you three?" Kenneth chuckled before hearing little Vanessa get happy hearing him,  
"Ne-Nessa where's your mom? My flight landed 30 minutes ago" he asked his daughter.

"Travis is waking her up," Vanessa told her dad toddling off to the master bedroom,  
"mommy? We're late getting daddy from the airport" she entered the room and found her brother crying and shaking their mom's shoulder.

"Is your brother crying?" Kenneth crowed,  
"Nessa...Vanessa what's wrong?" he asked hearing her sniffle over the phone.

"Mommy's not waking up" Vanessa sniffled gently shaking her mom's arm,  
"daddy...I don't think she's breathing" she cried out.

Kenneth nearly dropped his cell and felt his knees buckle,  
"Vanessa...princess, get your mom's phone and call 911. I'll stay on this phone with you do not hang up the house phone" he told his daughter.

Vanessa sniffled getting her mom's cell phone pushing the correct buttons and holding it to her other ear as her dad tried to flag down a taxi to get home to them, she jumped a little hearing a man's voice in her ear.

"911, What's your emergency?" the dispatcher recited before registering the sound of crying children and feeling his eyes drift to his family photo of his desk,  
"take a deep breath, okay? Good job, now what's your emergency?" he asked her.

"My mommy won't wake up, and she isn't breathing" Vanessa hiccupped,  
"my daddy's on his way home from the airport but my brother and I are all alone" she whimpered.

The dispatcher felt his heart break hearing the toddlers emotions in her voice,  
"Alright sweetie I need your address for the ambulance, do you know your address?" he asked her.

"6 pinewood drive" Vanessa sniffled giving Travis the house phone so she could dry her face,  
"in Nockfell," she told him as Kenneth seemed to talk her brother into calming down.

"That's good sweetie, I'll stay on the line with you. Okay?" the dispatcher praised her having a fellow dispatcher send an ambulance to the address,  
"can you and your brother wait on the couch in your front room?" he asked her.

"Yes sir" Vanessa nodded getting off the bed and helping Travis get down too, once the little blonde was off the bed they went to the couch hand in hand and sat cuddled together to wait.

Kenneth's taxi dropped him off shortly after the ambulance arrived and he rushed into his house with his suitcase dropping it carefully to pull his children close where they latched on and cried.

"Sir, are you the man of the house?" An officer asked Kenneth watching him pace and bounce the twins trying to comfort them,  
"Sir, could I speak with you privately real quick? My co-worker can sit with the kids" he requested as Gabriel Jones entered from the master bedroom with a crestfallen expression.

"I- Of course" Kenneth nodded allowing Gabriel to take the twins,  
"Daddy will be right back kids" he reassured them as the officer lead him to the twins' room encouraging him to sit on a bed.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that your children found your wife dead this afternoon." the officer apologized to Kenneth watching agony wash over his face,  
"I'm sorry sir but I have to ask, where were you this morning?" he asked.

Kenneth tried not to let his temper flare up he was just doing his job,  
"I was in a plane, I'd gone off to some traveling and a spot of hunting out of state. my flight landed this afternoon, but after 30 minutes of waiting for my family I called the house and my little girl answered and told me... told me her mom wasn't waking up or breathing" his voice shook and he pulled his ticket from his coat pocket handing it to the officer.

"I see" the officer nodded passing the ticket back to Kenneth,  
"I'm terribly sorry for your loss sir, sadly they weren't able to get her back we'll be sure to let you know what the autopsy reveals" he stood and held the door for Kenneth who retrieved his kids and kept them in their room with him while the coroner wheeled Emilie out in a body bag.

Kenneth was shocked when he received the results of the autopsy only for them to say they couldn't find what had killed his wife, the only abnormality they found was what looked like an injection site on her neck but the labs didn't find any drugs.

The twins naturally were devastated that they'd lost their mom, Vanessa had gone through their mom's dresser for one of her old nightgowns and took to using it as a security blanket.

After Abigail heard the news she immediately offered Kenneth any help she could provide with the twins, she helped him tend to them while he handled preparations for his wife's funeral.

Many other cult members came to the aid of their leader's broken family, quite a few brought gifts for the twins and a couple brought Kenneth some drinks.

A week after losing his wife the Phelps family held a funeral for Emilie at the ministry, Kenneth didn't have the heart to set the twins down at all during the funeral and when it came time to lower Emilie they each laid a single red rose on top of the casket and the twins blew their mom one last kiss before going home to start their life without her.

Shortly after the twins turned 8 Kenneth had finally decided that Jacobs was right and Vanessa needed to have the ritual performed, luckily it was a simple ritual and they were able to perform it without a hitch.

When it came to the sigil she needed to be branded with he called in Cedric who was able to put her under anesthesia and numb her shoulderblades before they branded her and kept the child heavily sedated until it was fully healed so roughly 2 weeks, once the brand was fully healed she was slowly woken up and brought home to Travis who thought she was off visiting an out of town relative.

"Now son there's something important you need to understand," Kenneth told his son the day Vanessa was brought home,  
"Your sister doesn't really remember the visit she'd gotten sick the poor baby, you can't pester her about what you see on her shoulders okay?" he asked his son.

"Okay papa" Travis nodded,  
"Nessie!" he cheered spotting his twin and eagerly squirming free to hug her where she latched on nuzzling him.

"Travis!" Vanessa cheered clinging to her twin, seeing as it was nearing lunchtime Kenneth sent them to their room to play while he started lunch making a mental note to start cataloging any changes he noticed in his daughter as the possession took effect.


End file.
